Without You
by RedFox1
Summary: its a takari!! yup! i like them. anyways, they get into a nasty fight and if you read it you'll see how it goes!please tell me what you think


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (yet) joking! Anyways, I have nothing to do with any of these characters in the fic. I just have a tie with the plot. I was sitting in my room one day watching the snow, and drinking Kool-aid for my sore throat, when I started to think again. Yeah, I was thinking! I thought, "Wouldn't it be bad if TK and Kari didn't like eachother?" and "What if they didn't know they liked eachother?" and "What can I do with these thoughts?" therefore I have written a fic! It's not good in my eyes, probably not in yours either, but anyways here it is.  
Review me please I need ideas, I NEED ideas! Okay that's it. if you have a thought for me just tell me and I'll try my very best to write it and dedicate it to you (cause, we all like to feel special ^.^)  
yamatoschik@hotmail.com  
I would like to say thank you to the good authors out there who can actually write(unlike myself) it's nice of you to keep the readers busy! also, big thanks to those who have read and reviewed my other fics!  
  
  
  
  
Without You  
  
A young boy sat still in the park, trying to organize his thoughts, and file them neatly in place. The hot sun beat down on the earth as he sat quietly under the shade of a large willow tree. He gazed up at the drooping branches. Some nearly touched the ground. The tree itself was very old and had seen many things, and if it could speak, one might wonder what kind of stories it might tell.  
  
This had been the boy's personal thinking spot. He visited this tree years ago when he was very young, he would even pretend that it could hear him, and he would tell this tree his secrets and thoughts. He loved it there, under the cool of it's branches. The wind blew the thin wispy branches gently. It was now beginning to look like a canopy, and he felt strangely safe under this tree. Only one person knew he came here, but it was only by chance that she found him.  
  
Now it seemed that his thoughts were of her only. Things were very confusing for him now, as he wondered how it came to be this way. "How did this happen? Why did this happen?" he asked himself as he stood up and measured himself against the tree. He looked at where his hand was and carved a little notch with a stone. He stood back and looked down to see the height he was when he first came to the tree. He had gotten very much taller now, he seemed to laugh bitterly. "Things were so easy back then." He said as he pulled aside the swaying curtain of weeping branches and began to walk towards his home.  
  
He sighed out loud as he strode slowly down the sidewalk with no particular place to be at the moment. "Hey TA! Where are you goin'?" called an obnoxiously familiar voice as he felt a hand slap him on the back. The boy growled inwardly at the goggle headed boys idiotic pronunciation of his name. 'Just forget about it, his brain is too small to remember how to say two letters in sync.' His mind told him. "Hey Davis. How's it going?" he asked politely. "Pretty good actually. You?" he replied. "Oh, I'm fine thanks. So did you want something?" TK asked curiously. "Not really. I just haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I'd see how you were." He smiled. "Oh, yeah, a week is really long Davis. I guess you missed me." TK said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to know if you saw Kari, I thought she was with you that's why I stopped." He smirked rudely and dashed off in some direction that TK could care less about. "It figures you only stopped to rub it in." TK thought snidely as he remembered her as well. "I wish that never happened. How could we fight? Best friends never fight." He thought sadly as he kept walking and began to remember what happened.  
*******************************************  
"No, that wont work!" the girl yelled at him.  
  
"Yes it can! Why can't you just trust me?" the blond boy screamed back.  
  
"Because you're gonna get yourself killed that's why!" she retorted.  
  
"See there you go again! I don't care anymore!" he shouted while waving his arms wildly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? What am I doing again?" she asked angrily.  
  
He didn't want to reply to her, he never wanted to fight with her in the first place.   
  
'Stop TK, just listen to her. Don't yell at her.' He thought trying to calm himself.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything, I just have to try it! just believe in me!" he screamed back.  
  
How could he scream at the girl he loved? Why didn't he stop?  
  
"How can I trust you if you're gonna try and kill us?! God, Stop acting like a jerk! Why don't you start to think straight again!!" she screamed back at him.   
  
The other three kids and Digimon stood back and watched in shock as the two best friends were at eachother's necks.  
  
"I am thinking straight! If you knew me, you'd know this is how I really am!" he yelled. That was the final blow. The girl's nerves were hanging by a thread as it was but him saying this set her off.  
  
"Takeru! How could you say that? How could you say that I don't know you? if that's the case then you have no idea what a bitch I can be…" she snarled menacingly. TK just stood there taking in her words. He knew he was wrong, but he also knew her and the look upon her face told him that she had something in store for him.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll just have to find out…" he replied with an equally chilling tone.  
  
They stood still keeping their eyes locked in a death glare. It was almost as if you see the electricity flowing from their gaze. Was this it? is this how they were meant to end?  
  
Suddenly and evil smile crossed her face. She knew how easily TK Takaishi was embarrassed, and he himself knew that she was aware of this weak point. The girl continued to walk up to him until she was inches from his face, which still held a deathly stare.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out TK… I'll make sure of it personally…" she smirked deviously then roughly pulled him closer to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Then she pushed him away slightly harder still with that evil grin as they watched his face turn bright red. He stumbled back before regaining his footing. The group began to snicker as he found himself searching for some kind of sentence to retort, but he couldn't even manage to breathe at this point. He just stared at Kari with a hurt look on his face, but she still held that devilish smile, that told him that wasn't the worst of it. automatically he thought of Davis. He knew what was ahead. He knew she won…..  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Man, that was embarrassing." He winced at the thought. It had been a week since the incident and he was wondering what was next. He wondered what was wrong with him, why did he do that to her?   
Deep inside he hated himself for yelling at her, but she didn't even care. This was his best friend, his one and only best friend. This was the girl he loved. He loves. He loves her still. "How long can I pretend to hate her? It's only a matter of time before I break…" he thought as he choked back the tears and stuffed his key into the door and nearly kicked it open. He was definitely angry with himself. He knew that he should be angry with Kari, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter what she did to him he would still love her. Kari could torture him until the day he died and he would still love her with all his heart. He had wanted to tell her so badly that he loved her, but he never got a chance, and now he was starting to think that he never would get a chance. He cried as he held the picture of her that he had taken a while back. "What am I… without you?" he whispered. "Without you…" he repeated. He got up and went to his desk and began to scribble down various thoughts and words. He had to 'see' what he was thinking. He had to know if this was it.  
  
  
"Kari come on! Just go out with me once!! Please, I bet my sister that you'd date me. she's even gonna give me her next paycheck!" Davis begged. Kari just stood there with her arms crossed in front of her glaring at the boy on his knees. "Oh Davis, get up!" she snarled. The boy immediately jumped up after hearing her command. "So, please? Think of it as favor for a friend. Come on, what will it take?" he pleaded. "I'm sorry Davis, but I can't do it." she said firmly. "I understand. I'm gonna go see if I can change Jun(international object of hate)'s mind, but why wont you?" he asked as he walked away, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.   
  
'It's because of him Davis. I'm sorry, but it's him.' she thought and headed home. Kari knew that this would have been the perfect way to hurt TK further, but something told her that it wasn't right and inwardly, though she didn't want to admit, she hated doing this to him, but he had to learn! 'Oh TK, how long do I have to keep this up?' she asked in her mind as she continued to sulk away.  
  
Takeru still sat at his desk furiously writing on the paper in front of him. His thoughts were all a mess as he jotted out the first things that came to mind. He had no idea what he could do to stop his pain.   
  
How is this happening? Why? Why was I so stupid? Why did I do that to us?  
  
Alone. Scared. What am I without her? I needed her to live, I loved her….. NO, I still love her. Even if she hates me enough to wish me dead, I'll still love her, even it she tortures me until the day I die, I'll still love her, even if she never wants to see or talk to me again I'll still love her.   
  
Why did I do that to you Kari? Why? I hate me for you. Now I've got two people hating me, but I know that I hate myself more for what I have done. You never deserved to be treated like that and I hate myself for it. I love you Kari, I love you still, and I always will.  
  
I need to tell you how sorry I am, I need to stop the hurting right now, there is no other way. When I cry, I cry for you because I know that you don't care. When I bleed I bleed for you, because I know that you're not. When I die, I'll die for you, because I know that you deserve to live. You're an angel on earth Kari. You have a light only known to the being above, your life is the most precious thing on the planet and……… Without you I am nothing………….  
  
"I can't do it anymore! I've got to tell her I'm sorry, and I've got to tell her I love her! Just so she knows how I feel, so she can get away from me." he said as he jumped up and went back out into the day. Of course he was going to the one place he always went to when he needed to think. He dragged along a pad of paper, he felt that writing helped him get things out. If he couldn't talk, then he would write.  
  
"How come I'm letting this drag on?" the girl said to her empty room. she sat by the phone, but realized that he wouldn't be calling her now. "I want to say sorry, but I feel like I have to keep my word. That's it. he said he wanted to find out, and I said I'd make sure of it, so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" she thought firmly as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.  
  
"This is it! now I know what to do to her! If she can make me feel that bad and not care, then I have to do this because I do care." TK said arriving at the one conclusion that could stop his pain.  
  
"I have to find him, I want to talk. Unless he does something else." She said hurrying over to where she knew he would be.  
  
Despite all arguments and differences, they were still best friends and despite what they may say, they know eachother so well. It was this reason that drove them both.  
  
He knew she would come eventually, so he waited underneath his tree wishing just to see the girl to show her that he was sorry, and to show her just what she meant to him. Of course there was doubt in his mind, she may just come to embarrass him again, but if things go the way he hopes for, then she would be the one slightly embarrassed. He waited.  
  
She hurried down the street, but bumped into a friend. "Hey Kari, why the rush?" she asked. "I'm gonna go find TK." she replied to the girl with the lavender hair. "Oooh, what are you going to do to him this time? I wanna see!" the girl pleaded. "Well, Yolei, I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but you can come and watch." Kari smirked as they ran towards the park.  
  
"There, see? That's 'his' tree. Lets go see what I can do." Kari said deviously as Yolei nodded in agreement. Kari had no idea that she was in for a surprise of her own. "Okay, I'll go in alone, but you stay close where you can see, then just pop out and we'll take it from there." Kari whispered as her friend dashed towards the opposite side of the tree.  
  
"Hey TK." she smiled. "Oh, hello Kari. It's nice to see you again." he said sweetly. She felt even more guilty for doing this. 'How can I keep this up? I love him and I….. what? I love him!!' she thought. "Umm, I wanted to say sorry Kari, and I hope you can forgive me." he said handing her a folded piece of pink flowered paper attached to a pink rose. She was shocked and almost threw herself around TK, but Yolei caught her eye, and Kari knew what she was thinking. Kari unfolded the paper as Yolei came out from hiding. "What did he write? Tell me, tell me!!" the purple haired girl begged. Kari giggled mockingly. "It's a poem." She answered and pretended to be hiding laughter. "Well read it!" Yolei demanded still laughing.  
  
Kari smirked at TK, who looked remarkably calm. This is what he hoped for all along. She drew in a breath to begin reading but, to her surprise TK began to recite it for them.  
  
  
"Without You  
  
Without you  
I feel lost and misguided  
I'm hurting so bad.   
I have nothing left inside  
  
Without you  
I have no hope,   
no light to guide my way  
I feel empty inside   
  
Without you  
I fell along the way  
I'm on the bottom of the pile  
no chance I'll ever get away  
  
Without you  
I can't see anything,   
I may as well be blind  
I can't see myself for what I am  
  
Without you  
I'm not who I am,   
I wish you could see what you've done to me  
I wish you could see what I've done to me  
  
Without you  
I do nothing but cry  
I've hid behind a mask of lies  
and covered things I should have said  
  
Without you  
I would die  
  
Kari forgive me. I know it's hard, but I'm sorry. I never meant it.Kari Kamiya, I love you with all my heart and I would never want to hurt you, I just love you." he smiled as he watched. It was Kari who turned bright red this time and Yolei seemed surprised as well.  
  
'It worked better than I thought.' TK smiled kindly at her and took a step closer to the girl he loved. "So, what do you say?" he whispered as he tilted her head up to break her interest in the grass. She had tears in her eyes by now. "Oh TK, I'm so sorry. I never should have done that. I'll forgive you, if you'll do the same for me." she cried softly. "Already done." He smiled as he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. "That was so beautiful TK. thank you." she said to him as he smiled still. "It's the very least." He replied. "I love you too." She whispered to him, but he appeared surprised to hear it. "You do?" he asked. "How could I not?" she answered as he embraced her tightly. "I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." He whispered in her ear as she giggled. "Well, I wouldn't want you to stop." The remained in eachother's hold for a short while, before he slowly began to lower his lips to hers. "Hey! Break it up you two!" Yolei said pointing to her watch. Both TK and Kari blushed heavily. "Sorry." They smiled in unison. "Come on love birds lets get out of here." She snickered as she began to walk away. "I love you TK, forever I'll love only you." Kari smiled as she took his hand in hers and began to head after Yolei.   
  
END!!!  
  
well, I'm done. How was it? good? I hope at least one person liked it, it's hard to make you guys happy. If anyone has any ideas for me, or something then let me know cause I'm running out! The poem was all mine, was it suiting for the fic? Let me know that too, also if anyone wants to use it, just ask me and I'll let you, though some credit would be nice(hint, hint) anyways I'd like to hear what those who read it thought. Only about three people actually READ my stories, so I'd like to know what they thought. 


End file.
